Gomen Nasai
by GaiazHeart
Summary: A suicide that just doesn't end happly


**Sumimasen**

It was a cool summer friday night. Sakura was on her way to the airport but had to stop at Tomoyo's house first. She had said she urgently needed to speak with her. Sakura pulled up to Tomoyo's driveway. She saw a motorcycle that looks so familiar. She walks up to the door and rings the bell. "Tomoyo are you there!" Sakura calls. She walks around to the back and sees the door open. She walks into the house and wondered if anybody was home. "It's so dark." Sakura says and you can hear her voice shaking. She walked to the living room cause she heard the tv. "Oh My God!" and Tomoyo and Syaoran jumped off the couch. Naked! "Sakura! It's not. We didn't." Tomoyo began, but Sakura had already run out. "What was I thinking!" screams Syaoran as Tomoyo turns to look at him. He quickley pulls on his clothes. "There's nothing we can do, right?" says Tomoyo. But Syaoran runs out after Sakura. But she was long gone.

When Sakura had got home, she packed something and left for her cottage. She arrived early in the morning. She started setting up things around the house. She wouldn't waste time. Sakura hadn't been back in her cottage since she was 14. That was 6 years ago. She needed to breathe but had no air. Who would care if she killed herself? She was dieing anyway. Of lukemia. "It ends. Me being naive ends today." Sakura says. She walks into her room and puts on her room and puts on her silk dress. It goes to her ankles and had a white see through material over it. She braided her middle length hair, leaving a few strands in the front. She walked along the beach for the last time. She cooked food for the last time. But not eat alone for the last time. She ended up vomiting untill past five. She wrote her heart on paper and sealed her soul with a kiss. She read her poem out loud," My heart won't be gone, it'll beat with yours. A long wait is waited more, if a heart can wait longer. Hold it in your hands and hold it close, I give to you. Remember this, remember me. For I can wait in heart but my body may be gone." she finshed. This caused her flow of tears to start, but she wouldn't stand for it. She ran to the kitchen, grabbed a dagger and boulted to the backyard porch. She furiously slashed her arms, wrist and legs. She layed on the pourch motion less, bleeding and dieing. She had less than a minute ans Syaoran burst outside. He put her head in his lap and looked in her dull eyes. One word took her last breath,

Sumimasen(sorry).

"Sumimasen. Why say sorry? For what?" Syaoran wondered as he leaves the funeral. It was held that Sunday as the wind blew through the trees. He had said goodbye to Sakura but just her body. As it said in her poem he found, "I can wait in heart but my body may be gone." He saw Tomoyo heading his way and saw her tear stained face. "What will we do now? It was our fault." she sobbed out. Syaoran just looked at her and again said goodbye. He left her there shocked and stunned. He got into Sakura's car and took a drive. Once again tears came to his eyes. Tomoyo was right it was their fault. "I lost her. I can't believe I lost her!" Didn't I come here to be with her? He thought. So why did I sleep with Tomoyo? He banged his head in fustartion and dropped his last tear. Syaoran would go through the same process and end his grief, torment, and tears. He bought a whole new suit and a single white rose. He wouldn't slash himself but there was always jumping off a building. He needed to call his family first. So he went home and called. "Hi mom. Yes it's me. I know I miss Sakura too. Listen, it's partly my fault and I can't take it. I'm taking the conciquence for my actions. Don't even try to even change my mind. Please put my sisters on the phone and tell them not to scream. Hello girls how are you? I wanna tell you, you might not see me for quite a while. I'm going to eden. Yes that's what I mean and i'll miss you too. Goodbye. I love you." With that he hung up the phone and packed things to be sent home. It was seven o'clock and Syaoran was on top of a 13 story building. He had alot of liquor. It's now or never he thought and jumped over the edge. Syaoran was falling at a rapid speed and could feel his body breaking apart. His last words before he fell unconcious was "I love you." As his body broke apart drops of blood fell. His body fully disinergrated right before it hit ground. All that was left was a huge pool of blood on the sidewalk.

Syaoran woke up and totally somber. Everything was so bright he observed. As he looked around he realized he was on a beach. Then someone looked over him, it was Sakura. Syaoran immediantely stood up and began to apologize. But she just put her fingers to his lips. That caused him to stop talking and he just stared at her. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yes" Sakura said nodding her head. Then she brought him into a kiss. Syaoran just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. "Sumimasen Sakura I never meant to hurt you." She just smiled and they left to their new life, their new home. But then the ground crumbles.

- END


End file.
